


Positive Affirmations

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, He's a ladies man, ILY Edition, Inktober, Sang-Chul hypes himself up, mirror, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: The male smirked as he flipped away a few stray hairs that obstructed the view of his face."Damn you look good."





	Positive Affirmations

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober ILY Edition Day 13: Mirror

Azure orbs swept over tall form in the reflection that was attired in a black and white tuxedo.

 

He adjusted his bowtie and brushed away imaginary dust from his shoulders.

 

He nodded to himself in approval.

 

Pale arms extended and caged the glass that hung on the wall.

 

The male smirked as he flipped away a few stray hairs that obstructed the view of his face.

 

"Damn you look good." He complimented to the man in the mirror.

 

"I bet you've got ladies throwing themselves at your feet." He commented.

 

"Hell yea I do. They can never get enough of Sang-Chul. Too bad there's only one of me." He replied haughtily.

 

"You think you might get lucky and get laid?"

 

"Please, I always get laid." His reflection smirked.

 

"Besides I'm very persuasive." He gave himself a knowing look.

 

"Damn straight."

 

"I wonder what Shin-Ae is going to wear tonight?" He mused as he rubbed his chin.

 

"Hopefully something enticing." He murmured. "She seems like she'll be very entertaining."

 

"I'd wish you luck but.." His reflection drifted off.

 

"I don't need it."

 

"Yea. I'm that good." Both him and his reflection voiced.

 

Sang-Chul fixed his hair one last time before turning away from the glass.

 

"Tome to party."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
